


Please don’t say it

by Summerzest



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, back together, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: Ricky finally says I love you to Nini.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Please don’t say it

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after episode 8 but before episode 9. So they had their moment and that what made Ricky wanna come over and talk to Nini :) hope you like it. And please leave comments if you want to (:

"Nini" Ricky tugs on Nini's arm so she could turn around and face him. But she kept her head down, she wouldn't look at him.

"Nini please look at me" Nini shook her head gently.

"Don't say it Ricky" 

"Nini" Ricky placed his fingers under Nini's chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him.

"Ricky please don't say it" Ricky’s hand went to her cheek and she leaned into his palm.

“But I need to” 

“This isn’t for us, we can’t do this again” Nini tries to sound confident but her voice can’t help but break. 

“You’re the only one for me Nini, we need another chance. Maybe I wasn’t ready to say it before, but I’m ready to say it now, I’m ready to keep saying it for forever.” 

“Ricky-“ 

“I love you Nini” Nini didn’t know what to say. She didn’t think he’d actually say it. 

“Oh”

“Oh?” 

“I didn’t think you were gonna say that” She was speechless.

“I know” Ricky smirked. 

“I don’t know what to say” 

“Welllll, you should say it back. Or wait! Let me make it more official” Ricky gets down on one knee and grabs her hands. Nini’s eyes go wide.

“I, Richard Bowen, am madly in love with you Nina Salazar-Roberts and It would make me the happiest man alive if you’d give me another chance” Ricky raised his eyebrows and nini nods her head yes and smiles wide.

Ricky got up off the ground and grabbed Nini’s face and kissed her right on the lips. Once they pulled away from each other they couldn’t help but start laughing.

“I love you too Ricky” Nini smiled.

“YES!” Ricky yelled as he punched the air. He picked Nini up and ran out of her bedroom door.

“We gotta go tell your moms!”


End file.
